Mana's Decision
by Azurknight
Summary: Sequel to Mana's Dilemma, another short story of Mana and Shido


Mana's Decision

It has been a few weeks since Kurumi seemingly reappeared in the city. Mana has been debating what she should do about it. She is currently alone at her home while reading a magazine to distract herself a little. It late in the afternoon, and she is getting hungry. Today isn't a day that she and her brother planned to spend any time together, so she decides to get a quick and easy dinner from a fast food place. Mana walks into town and just goes to a nearby place to get herself a burger and some fries. As she walks, Mana's thoughts come back to her as she can't stop thinking about her brother and Kurumi.

" _Why can't I stop thinking about it? Why do I not want to let Kurumi go? Why can't I just trust Shido?"_

Mana shakes her head and tries to think about hamburgers to make herself more focused on just getting food. She distracts herself more by looking at various posters and listening to people talking to each other. With all the distractions, Mana finally makes it to her destination, and orders her food. She grabs a magazine from a rack and reads it to pacify her thoughts. This works as she eats her dinner, of course, it isn't as good as her brother's cooking; which she wishes she was having. Mana is seated by a window since she wants to be able to the sunset as she eats. The sunset reminds her of the day that she and Shido went on their first outing as family.

Mana looks at the street from the window, and sees her brother wearing clean clothes. She is tempted to go down to talk with him, when she sees that he isn't alone. He is walking with Kurumi; they are most likely on a date, and Mana doesn't know how to react to that. Kurumi is wearing her more casual attire when not wearing a uniform. Mana clenches her hamburger and it falls to pieces from her grip. She takes a deep breath and repeats in her mind.

" _Let him handle it, Mana. Your brother knows what he is doing."_

She relaxes herself to the best of her abilities and orders another hamburger to replace the one she crushed in her hand. Upon finishing her food, Mana decides to get back home as quickly as possible to avoid any temptations she might have.

Once she gets home, Mana comes to realization that she has to make a decision here and now. Because if she doesn't, she might go insane from indecisiveness, and do something she will regret for the rest of her life.

As she sits in her home, Mana then gets a visitor, Kotori. Mana welcomes her in and they sit down with a drink. Kotori doesn't play around and immediately opens up with.

"Shido got to her today. I thought I should tell you that."

Mana, already knowing what Kotori is talking about, asks.

"How far did he get?"

Kotori explains in a straight tone.

"He managed to improve her meter. He hasn't sealed the deal yet, but I confident that he will soon."

Mana, without thinking, retorts.

"Not good enough."

Mana realizes what she said and Kotori says.

"Mana, stay away from Kurumi. We won't let you kill her. Neither Shido, or me."

Mana apologizes for her response. Kotori then adds by saying.

"Look, I get where you're coming from, but killing Kurumi is only going upset us. Shido won't be so forgiving, and I certainly won't be any better."

Mana is starting to get a little upset, and seriously asks.

"Are you threatening me?"

Kotori answers.

"I don't make threats, Mana. And I certainly don't want us to be enemies. I'm just telling you what kind of consequences there are."

Kotori leaves without another word. Mana is becoming more enraged since it feels as if everyone is choosing Kurumi over her.

At the Itsuka residence, Shido is making dinner for Kotori since he already ate dinner with Kurumi. He has been anxious for the last couple of days because he has already taken Kurumi on three dates, and he's only managed to slightly improve her mood. He is easing himself by making his sister a big dinner since cooking helps him relax. He has another date with Kurumi coming up soon. Kotori arrives home shortly, and quickly tells her brother.

"Shido, women can smell fear. But I think Kurumi is K-9 squad in that field."

Kotori has seen his anxiety show up on all three dates, and is doing her best to help him with his troubles since he, like Mana, doesn't know what to do. He trying to find the best compromise possible. Kotori then gets softer and gently says.

"Don't worry so much, big bro, you've done some amazing things before, and we're making progress."

While he appreciates the sentiment, Shido still feels anxious because Mana has a great amount of disdain towards Kurumi, so it is hard for her to accept Shido's request to hold back. He knows this, and so the anxiety is always eating at him. He wonders more than anything of what he'll do if Mana and Kurumi fight again.

The next day, Mana is supposed to meet with Shido to go to lunch with him. She is excited, as usual, so she takes a bath, puts on clean clothes, and even grabs a small present that she got him a couple of days ago. She is almost out the door, when she receives a phone call from Shido. Mana answers it and says, excited.

"Big brother, I almost out the door, and I'll meet you…"

Shido interrupts her and tells her, apologetically.

"Mana, I have to cancel our lunch today. I'm really sorry."

Mana is disappointed and asks.

"Why? Are you not feeling well?"

Shido doesn't want to say it, but he actually has a date with Kurumi. Mana has a feeling that this is the case, but doesn't want it to be true. Shido hates lying to her, so he decides to be blunt about it and plainly tells her.

"Mana…I'm going to spend the day with Kurumi."

Hurt, Mana replies, in a spiteful tone.

"I see…so you're choosing her over me, is that it?"

Shido gets defensive and retorts.

"It's not like that, Mana…I just…I just…"

Mana clicks the end button on her phone and clutches her phone in her hand. She then realizes that she was hard on her brother and regrets what she said to him and thinks to herself.

" _What is wrong with me? I'm being harsh with my only family now. This wouldn't have ever happened if the spirits existed…"_

Frustrated at herself, Mana clenches her hand and sits on the ground with a frustrated expression. She picks herself up and calls her brother to apologize for her rudeness. She dials the number, but finds that his phone is turned off. She concludes that he is mad at her, which she doesn't blame him.

At Shido's place, he is putting his phone in his pocket after turning it off. Feeling guilty about what just happened, Shido decides to call Mana later and invite her to spend an entire with just the two of them. He has turned off his phone to avoid any distractions on his date. Kotori is on standby in the event that she is needed, but what she doesn't know is that Shido has removed his communicator since he knows that he has do this without Ratatoskr's help.

Back to Mana, she has decided to go to the diner anyway to get herself some lunch anyway. She leaves the present in her home since she won't need it. Man is wondering why she is becoming more agitated with Shido and Kotori. Her thoughts waver in her mind as she walks towards the diner.

" _Would I feel this way if it was the other spirits? Am I being petty about this? He's only canceled on me this one time, and I get why he did…I just don't know what to do anymore…"_

Mana begins to pass a restaurant and turns her head to see Shido and Kurumi eating lunch. Shido has a more casual expression while Kurumi has a mischievous smile on her face. Mana is feeling unwanted jealousy at this sight and she doesn't like it. Moreover, she is very sure that the girl in the restaurant with her brother is another one of Kurumi's past selves doing her dirty work for her. Being sure of this, Mana begins searching the area for the real one.

" _Whatever she's planning, I won't let her mess with my brother again."_

Mana begins to look in every nook and cranny in the city for Kurumi, but can't find her.

On their date, Shido and Kurumi are talking over soda since they have finished their lunch. Shido is trying to make this the day that he finally seals her power and put an end Mana's troubles. Kurumi is not ignorant to his intentions, but also doesn't completely get it. So, she asks him about it in a straight tone.

"Shido, why are trying so hard?"

Shido doesn't want to reveal everything to her, but he tells the usual.

"I just want the help the spirits, Kurumi, and that includes you. I just want everyone to be happy, that's all."

Kurumi stirs the ice around in her glass as she replies.

"You know, Shido, in this scenario, there is no way to make a victimless decision. If I agree to let you seal my powers, I can't accomplish my goals. If I don't allow it, then you'll become more annoying."

Shido maintains his attitude as he adds.

"If that's the case, then I'll simply find the best compromise. If it can't be victimless, then I'll find the solution where each person is the least harmed."

Shido extends his arm to Kurumi and says.

"Kurumi, I want to see me through this choice. I can't start without you helping me. I want to you to be at my side to help me find that decision."

Kurumi blushes slightly and responds.

"This isn't an easy decision in of itself, Shido…"

Kurumi takes his hand and agrees. He is anxious to seal her powers right in the middle of the restaurant, but he also knows that it really isn't a good place with a bunch of people watching, so they decide to do it elsewhere.

In the city, Mana has had no luck with finding any other Kurumi. She comes to the conclusion to that she is simply becoming paranoid. She wanders into a nearby ally and starts to calm down and think more.

" _What am I even doing? If she wanted to hurt Shido, she would have done something already…but why can't I let go of this feeling. We've spent too much time to spoil it. Shido…..I've made my decision."_

Mana takes a deep breath and now is going to seek out her brother to tell him what she has decided on.

At the Itsuka home, Shido is relieved since he has sealed Kurumi's powers finally. She is staying with him until she hasn't had an apartment set for herself yet. Kotori is already making arrangements.

Mana returns to her own home, briefly, to grab the present she got Shido so that she can bring it to him later. She then gets a call from him and he invites her to do their day tomorrow, but she instead says that she would like to meet him tonight. While he doesn't oppose, Shido is curious about meeting so suddenly, but he won't question it. Rather, he tells Mana the news about Kurumi's powers being sealed. Mana smiles and says.

"That's good, Shido, if that's the case, I would like to meet with her as well."

Shido isn't sure about that, but this is something that will eventually need to happen, so he agrees to it. They agree to meet on the roof of the school when no one is around. Kotori is opposed to this, but Shido trusts Mana and wants everything to get settled to ease everyone. So Kotori agrees to help Shido get into the school.

A little later, Mana is waiting on the roof of the school for her brother and Kurumi. She is standing alone on the moonlit surface, and then she hears footsteps and the opening of a door. Shido and Kurumi join Mana on the roof, wearing their school uniforms. Mana runs up and playfully hugs her brother. Shido happily hugs her back, and she hands him the present. Shido immediately opens it and Mana explains.

"When I met again after all that time, I had pendant, but you didn't. So I had this made."

The gift is a pendant like Mana's, only it has the picture that she and Shido took on their first day together. Kurumi just stays silent as Shido expresses his gratitude towards this gift. Then Mana explains something else.

"You know, big brother, I thought a lot about what you told me. About the spirits, and how they're people like us. I believe what you said about them, and I tried really hard to tell myself the same thing."

Shido starts to become worried and asks.

"What are you trying to say, Mana?"

Mana then equips her Realizer, knocks Shido away using a territory. Kurumi steps back a little since she is at a disadvantage. Mana looks at her brother and says, in a sad tone.

"I really tried, big brother, I really tried."

Mana shoots Kurumi in the leg with one of her lasers cauing her to fall to the ground. Mana then starts walking over towards her with a blade ready. Shido barely manages to stand up and shouts.

"Mana, please stop! I'm begging you!"

Mana doesn't look back to him as it would only cause her to have her thought mixed again. She realizes that she may never have this opportunity again. Kurumi lays on the ground unable to move from her leg being badly hurt. She has a pained angry expression as Mana approaches. Shido continues to shout at her, but his words fall on deaf ears. Mana lifts her arm to finish Kurumi off, but before she does, a loud gunshot echoes through the air. Mana's eyes widen as she looks down at her chest and sees a hole in it. She turns around and sees Shido holding Kurumi's pistol with a panicked look on his face as his hands are trembling. He says, scared.

"I was…I was aiming for your arm. I didn't….."

Aboard the Fraxinus, Kotori has been watching this entire time. She watches in horror as her lollipop falls out of her mouth as she says in disbelief.

"That didn't just happen…."

Mana is beginning to cry as she says.

"I shouldn't have…"

Mana falls to ground and the color leaves her eyes. Shido drops the pistol and runs to Mana to check up on her. He lifts her upper body in his arms and says, delusional.

"Come on, Mana, we…we can go back to my place, and I'll make whatever you want. We'll…forget this."

Mana isn't responding to anything. Kurumi manages to pick herself up and limps over to Shido and tells him the obvious.

"Shido, you shot her in the heart. She's dead."

Shido, still delusional, retorts.

"No I didn't…I aimed for her arm."

Shido remains delusional for the remainder of evening. Kotori picked him up with Fraxinus along with Kurumi, and Mana's body. The other spirits also came aboard to help Shido get through what happened, but he remained in a delusional state for the next month. Around that time, he and the spirits, except Kotori disappeared along with Mana's body. Kotori and her parents were devastated by his disappearance.

Ten years later

Kotori went through a great deal of stress through these last ten years. Her red suffered from whitening and turned a very pale pink from everything she's gone through. Then one day, while she returned home from a day of searching for her brother and the others, a mysterious carriage appeared in Kotori's room. The carriage contained a small baby girl in that heavily resembles her brother with in note attached to her clothes that reads.

 **She's all that we have now. She belongs on earth where she'll be safe. Don't let her get involved with our world. Her name is Mana; please don't let her suffer like we did. Give her a lot of love, Kotori.**

 **P.S He talks about you all the time, and he still has nightmares.**

Kotori looks down at the child and promises to always love her. She now has another reason to look for her brother, and hopefully end his nightmares.


End file.
